Not Like Mum
by lovemelucky12
Summary: Rose is tired of everyoen expecting her to be just like her mum, she loves her, but she doesn't want to be like her. T for language


I own nothing

So yeah, not my best work, but it was stuck in my head

* * *

Year One

"She's going to be the smartest witch of her age, just like her mum." The words echoed through Rose's ears, as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, on its way to Hogwarts. She let out a scream of frustration, kicking the seat in front of her, and causing Albus to give her an odd look. "Say, Rose, what's got your knickers in a twist?" he said through a mouth full of chocolate frogs. "It's my parents, everyone expects me to be just like my mum, and what if I don't want to be the smartest witch of my age?" she asked, kicking the seat again for emphasis. "Oh, don't worry about it, Victoire has that title in the bag!" he said, giving her a wide chocolate smile, "It's not just that it's how they expect me to be just like her, same house, same grades, probably same love life," she replied her voice going to a whisper at the end. Albus looked at her for a long time, he couldn't understand someone not wanting to follow in their family's footsteps, it was practically his life's ambition to be like his dad. Finally, he said, "Then don't be like them, make sure that you're different." Rose nodded, and the wheels in her brain began to turn, she could be different from her family, and she knew just how to do it.

Year Two

"Don't listen to Rose, Gryffindor is the only way to go," James Potter said confidently to his little sister and Hugo. "That's utter rubbish, I absolutely love Ravenclaw, and wouldn't be in another house, even if you paid me," Rose said, giving the nervous Lily a small smile. "That's just because you're not really family, you're subhuman," James stated before leaving the compartment all together. "I am not subhuman!" she yelled after him as she chased him down the train. "Sure you are, all you do is study, and do you have any friends?" he asked her, stopping short of the Slytherin section of the train, "And I mean besides Al." Rose sputtered at this, how was she supposed to respond to that? It was true she didn't have friends besides Albus, acquaintances, but no friends. "Even you're mum was friends with Dad and Uncle Ron by second year," James said giving his cousin a judging look. "I don't want to be like my mum, I love her, but I don't want to be like her!" Rose cried, stomping her foot like a toddler. "Don't fight who you are, Rose, and you don't have to be a hermit to avoid being like you're mum," he said with a shake of his shaggy black hair, before he headed off to join his friends. Rose watched him go and nodded, he was right for once.

Third Year

"Oh, Rose, how was your summer?" Grace Hart asked from beside her, where she was flipping through an issue of Witch Weekly. "It was boring, stuck with the family," Rose replied with a roll of her eyes, as she glanced around at the compartment full of girls. "It must be awful, being in a family full of Gryffindors," Molly Anderson observed, taking a bite out of her sugar quill. "Oh it is, trust me," Rose said, feeling a small amount of guilt build up inside of her. At that moment, James and Albus chose to enter the compartment, "Go away," she ordered, glaring at her older cousin. "I don't think we will, the fifth year said, giving a wink to Lola McCormick, causing her to giggle. "Oh, Albus are you going to try out for Quidditch this year?" Grace asked, blushing slightly when Albus looked in her direction. "Yeah, for seeker, like my dad," he replied proudly, "What about you Rose? Are you trying out for Quidditch?" he asked turning to his cousin. "Of course she won't! Her mother never did!" James cried from beside Albus, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Rose glared at him, "In fact, I am trying out, for seeker as well," she stated before returning to her book.

Fourth Year

"Trying out for the Quidditch team again, Weasley?" Lyle Fletchley, the Ravenclaw Captain, asked as he leaned against the seat opposite her. "I think so," she replied, Quidditch really had been a blast last year, and her dad had said that being a seeker made up for being in Ravenclaw; not that she cared. "Great, we're sure to win again, with you as seeker," he said, beaming at her. "It wasn't only me, you were an excellent Keeper," she replied softly, noticing how his grin got larger. "Hey, do you want to go to Hogsmead, with me?" he asked, his ears turning bright red. "That would be really nice," she said in earnest, watching him get up and leave the compartment. When he was safely gone she began to squeal, this was fantastic, this was monumental, and she couldn't wait to tell Grace. "You're mum preferred Quidditch players too," Professor Longbottom mumbled from his seat, where she had assumed him to be asleep. "Don't worry, I won't tell your father, for I imagine that he's just as possessive over his girls as he was in school," he finished with a small smile. "I wasn't aware that you were awake, Professor," she replied meekly, "…but did you say my mum had a thing for Quidditch players?" He nodded in the affirmative, and she groaned. "I'm off to break off my date, then," she called with a sigh, exiting the compartment.

Fifth Year

"I always knew that you'd be a prefect," James said letting disapproval coat his voice. Rose looked at him in disbelief, "You're the bloody Head Boy, James!" "Yeah, but I was never a prefect," he replied, ruffling his shaggy hair. "Albus is a prefect, too," she stated, looking warmly at her green eyed cousin, who gave her a small smile in return. "Al won't mess with our pranks, though," Fred said from a corner of the compartment, where he was playing exploding snap with Lily, "Besides, dad told us about how you're mum was such a tightwad prefect, why should you be any different?" he asked, not noticing the way Rose's eyes narrowed. "I will not be a _tightwad_!" she cried before storming out of the compartment to find her friends.

Sixth Year

Rose lounged beside her friends, as they made their sixth journey to Hogwarts, gossiping about how cute Scorpius Malfoy had become. "You better not date that Slytherin," Hugo said from the doorway, where he had been listening. Rose looked up at him, with narrowed eyes, "And why not?" she asked. "You know his dad and our parents were enemies, why he even called mum a mudblood, she practically hates him!" Hugo cried, flinging his arms up in the air. "She does not hate Mr. Malfoy, Dad does," Rose bit out, her anger growing by the second. "Mum still wouldn't like it, and I know Dad would go off his rocker!" Hugo remarked, not moving from his rigid position by the door. "Who I want to date is none of your business," she stated, moving closer to push him out the door, "And maybe I will date Scorpius, just to prove that I don't have to be just like Mum!"

Seventh Year

"Rose, what do you want to be when you graduate?" Scorpius asked. "I'll probably go into The Department for The Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, why, where are you going?" she asked leaning back against him. "Not there, dad said your mum had a soft spot for the animals, but I never thought that you shared the trait," he replied with a chuckle. "What's so wrong with that? I'm awfully proud of my mum, and I admire the work she did in that department, and I would like to continue where she left off, before she went to work in another department. Rose said, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend, and fellow Head. "Really, because you're always saying that it annoys you when people compare you to your mum," he said giving her a questioning look. Rose blinked at him, it was true, she did get upset, but that didn't mean he had to throw it in her face like that. "Goodbye, Scorpius, I'm going to do what my mum wants for once," she replied softly before exiting the Head compartment, and going in search of Harold Longbottom.

* * *

REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Just don't care? Fell free to tell me in a REVIEW


End file.
